We Are Family!
by 70sforumaddict
Summary: This is just a short story about what would happen if Pam and WB got involved.


Everyone was standing around the Foreman living room, the only familiar faces were the gang, Kitty, Red, Pam, and WB. There were a lot more strangers drinking and talking to each other. "Kitty, I wanna thank you for throwing me this surprise birthday party. I know it was kind of hard to invite people since I don't really know anyone around here." WB thanked Kitty with a big grin across his face and a drink in his hand. "Oh, I just love parties, and you deserve it! With all you did with Steven and everything!" Kitty cheerfully patted WB on the shoulder. Pam notices WB and comes over to him, with a flirty smile. "Oh, hi! I have heard about you, you are Steven's rich dad!" Pam held her hand out for a hand shake. "Hi, and you are Jackie's highly attractive mother!" He starts coming on to her. Pam and WB start talking and laughing together. Kitty is over at the other side of the room talking to Red, looking at Pam and WB. "Oh Red! Look how they are hitting it off, this is great for Jackie and Steven, don't you think! I mean their parents are going to be great friends!" Kitty laughs, looking at Pam and WB. Red is looking at Kitty like she is crazy, he can clearly indicate what is really happening between them. "Don't you see! They are not becoming friends. Pam is good looking gold digger, and WB is a rich man! I don't think that Steven and Jackie would appreciate making out with their brother or sister!" Red motions over at Pam and WB who are still laughing and flirting. "Will you relax! I mean it's not like they are going to run off and get married right today." Kitty's smile faded when she gives a second thought to what she has said, then her smile reappears, "Well, I know that WB would never do that to Steven." Red nods in agreement. "You know, you are the prettiest women I have seen around here. Would you mind accompanying me to dinner on Saturday night?" WB is smiling very happily at Pam, who is smiling back and giggling. "Why I would love to, but let's get out of here, I wanna give you a special birthday present." Pam edges WB towards the kitchen door. "I don't wanna leave this lovely party Kitty threw for me." WB stopped and motioned all around. "Oh we can come back." Pam and WB smile at each other again and both go out the kitchen door.

Jackie and Hyde are sitting in Hyde's usual chair in the basement, they are alone making out. Jackie suddenly pulls away from Hyde, "Hey, did you notice that my mom and your dad were leaving the party together? I mean I don't want them ending up together, only because we are together, but if we weren't I would be totally excited that she was going after a rich guy!" Jackie is starting to get excited, but then slows down and stares at Hyde, waiting for him to say something. "I did. But don't worry, there is no way in hell I am going to let them spoil everything! Besides, it is probably just a little thing, I mean your mom goes after every rich guy, and my dad would probably think about us first." Hyde explains to Jackie, who looks a little happier. She shrugs and starts to make out with Hyde again.

"Aha ha ha! Oh Warren! You are so funny, I had a great time! It was so nice of you to buy me this diamond necklace!" Pam excitedly admires her new necklace. WB and Pam were standing on the porch of the Burkhart mansion. Pam looking for her keys to open the door. "You wanna come in and have a drink?" She continued, opening the door. "Why, how could I say no to such an irresistible offer?" WB followed behind Pam to the inside, checking Pam out.

A little while later, Pam and WB are naked, in bed. They are both smiling and looking at each other. "Wow! You are not half bad." Pam admires WB. WB just smiles and nods in agreement. "It's a little past two o'clock, shouldn't I be going? I am sure that Jackie would probably freak out if she knew I was here," he explained to Pam. "Oh no, she doesn't live here anymore, when I was away she moved to her friend Donna's house, she hasn't been back since so I guess she really likes it there," she pleaded him to stay. WB gets comfortable in the bed and starts to lean to Pam, deciding to stay.

The next day…

"Donna, you don't understand, I am not some hillbilly from Oklahoma. Up here, having an intimate relationship with your brother is kinda looked down on." Jackie is freaking out to Donna who is rolling her eyes. "Jackie would you calm down! Hyde is not your brother. You guy's parents only went out for one date. It doesn't mean anything. I am sure that they are not going to get married." Donna tried to calm Jackie down. Jackie was sitting at the foot of Donna's bed with Donna sitting on the vanity bench. "You sound just like Steven! Of course he doesn't care if I am his sister, boys will do it with anyone!" Jackie throws her hands up in the air in frustration. "You don't know my mom! She will go off and marry him. She doesn't care about me!" Jackie is starting to yell at Donna. "But, you know that Hyde's dad wouldn't." Donna could see that Jackie was starting to calm down because of that. "You're right. What am I so paranoid about? Nothing is going to happen, they probably won't even have a second date." Jackie gives a relieved look and starts to laugh along with Donna. Suddenly, Pam barges into the bedroom where Donna and Jackie are. "Oh honey I have been looking for you. I need to talk to you. Donna you can stay." Pam rushes over to Jackie and sits next to her. Jackie has a concerned look on her face. "This may be a little hard, but hopefully you will find it in your heart to be happy for me, because I am your mother." Pam nods her head up and down, Jackie is still setting there frozen, looking at her. "WARREN AND I GOT MARRIED!" Pam jumps off the couch, smiling and excited. "What! Mom! How could you do this!" Jackie looks down in shock. Donna jumps in timidly, "At least they didn't have a second date." Jackie looks at her still in shock. Pam is not realizing anything that is going on and she is jumping around excitedly still. "Mom! How could you do this to me? What about me and Steven?" Jackie stands up and gives Pam a stern look, now she has stomped jumping and is looking at Jackie serious. "Oh, Jackie, of course I thought about you! So did Warren that is why I had to kind of loosen him up a bit, you know…" Pam acts like she is drinking; Jackie's mouth drops even further. "Anyway, so we were already in Vegas and I thought it would be fun. I also thought you would understand and be happy for me." Pam looks insulted. "Okay, I would be completely excited if me and Steven weren't going out, but I was going out with Steven way before you were going with his dad! And how could you get married? You are always doing this to me; you act like you don't even care about me! You never did!" Jackie storms out angry. Pam is watching her go with a guilty look on her face. Donna is just sitting there looking at the ground.

Jackie enters the basement door and Hyde suddenly gets up when she comes. He is looking anxious to tell her something. "Steven, you will never guess what I just heard!" Jackie runs over to him and takes his hands. "I know, I just heard it to from my dad. This is like the stupidest thing he could do. I mean, this is really not like him." Hyde is looking very confused; they are both standing in the middle of the basement. "We have to stop this! We have to break them up!" Jackie starts to think, biting her nails. "I know, this is sick. I mean I wasn't worried about it, but right now, you are my sister so…" He slowly takes his hands out of Jackie's. Jackie rolls her eyes and sits on the couch thinking some more. Hyde gets back in his chair to think.

Hyde is sitting behind the counter in Grooves when Kelso walks in with a big grin across his face. Hyde notices and looks suspicious at him. Kelso walks over to Hyde slowly with a big grin still across his face. "So, I heard you and Jackie are one big happy family now. BURN!" Kelso finally blurts out to Hyde, who looks very aggravated. "Man, this is the absolute best burn ever! I thought I saw some pretty great ones, but this blows the other completely out of the water!" Kelso continues nodding his head excitedly. "Man, shut up! Look, I am going to talk to WB today, there has to be some kind of explanation. Maybe Pam got him drunk or something." Hyde tries to calm Kelso down about it who is laughing with his hands to his eyes. "Whatever, you think whatever you want to, but I am never going to forget this! This is going in the books forever!" Kelso points a finger at Hyde, who frogs him. Kelso rubs his arm and goes to sit in the listening pit. WB enters, smiling at Hyde, but he is not smiling back and is glaring at him. "Look, Steven, I did not mean for this to happen. We just got a little carried away. Just some fun!" WB can clearly indicate that Hyde knew about him and Pam. "Yeah so, why not just break it off. Since it was just a big joke anyway." Hyde has a relieved tone for a moment and then sees that WB looks a little disappointed, this makes Hyde get more serious. "You see, we kind of can't because now she is entitled to half my money if we get divorced, and half of anything I own. I guess she got me a little to drunk…" WB is looking nervously at Hyde, who is now getting very furious. "Man this is sick!" He finally says and goes into the back room, slamming to door behind him. "Well, at least you got a hot one," Kelso looks up at WB nodding his head, WB is still standing there upset.

The whole gang is sitting in the basement. Everyone is looking at Hyde and Jackie. Jackie is sitting on the couch, while Hyde is sitting in his chair, normally Jackie would be sitting in Hyde's lap. Jackie and Hyde are looking nervous and awkward, but have their eyes glued to the TV. "So, anything new?" Eric tries to break the silence, but no one is answering him, finally Kelso chimes in. "Guys, don't answer that, he is just trying to get someone to bring up about Hyde and Jackie's parents getting married." Kelso rolls his eyes, not realizing what he just said. "You know where I am from, doing it with your siblings is okay, so don't feel bad." Fez tries to cheer everyone up. "Steven is not my brother! Everything is going to be alright, my mom will probably find a new guy and have to break it off with my dad. Then she wouldn't take his stuff because she would feel really guilty about leaving him. So it will all work out." Jackie says hopefully. "Wait, I know this really cute guy that works down at the gym. We could fix your mom up with him." Donna offers to Jackie, her eyes start to light up. "Donna, you knew this is whole time! God, this is perfect come on!" Jackie runs past Donna, grabbing her hand. They both fly out the basement door. Kelso looks upset, "Aw man! Now the burn is gonna be over!"

"There he is, now how do we get your mom to notice him?" Donna asks Jackie, they are both standing close together, spying on the man from far away. "Don't worry, she will notice him, all we have to do it get her here." Jackie smiles and runs off with Donna.

An hour later Jackie and Donna return with Pam. "Girls, I told you, I don't like to go to the gym, I don't like to sweat!" Pam is trying to get out of the gym, but Jackie and Donna are pushing her in. "Just wait right over here, and we are going to go over there." Jackie and Donna push Pam over near the man is and run off. Pam looks confused. "Okay, the plan is in action!" Jackie and Donna watch as Pam, quickly notices the man and starts to flirt with him. They both smile at each other and leave.

All the guys are sitting around in the listening pit of Grooves. WB is standing behind the counter, counting the money from the register. "So, how do you think Donna and Jackie's plan is going?" Eric leans in to whisper, so WB does not hear. "I don't know, they said that it was going okay." Hyde shrugs his shoulders. Pam walks into the store and over to WB. "Hi, honey!" WB drops the money and comes out behind the counter to kiss Pam. She has a nervous smile on her face, "Um, we need to talk. You see I think we kind of rushed into this marriage so I wanna divorce." Pam quickly blurts out to WB, she sees that he is getting upset, "But you can keep everything!" She nods with a smile. "Well, that's okay, we can just take it slow, like dating." WB pleads. Pam looks at WB in pity and nods her head 'no'. "I don't think that is a good idea either. I have been thinking, and I don't want to do that to Jackie, I also think that you don't want to do that to Steven. I am the one who forced you into this." Pam pats WB on the shoulder, he looks shocked. Then he calms down when he thinks about what Pam said, "You are right," He turns to Hyde, "I am really sorry, I know this upset you a lot." Hyde gets up and goes to WB. "Man, I understand, she's hot!" Hyde motions to Pam, she looks flattered. "Well, I guess I will see you around." Pam turns around and waves while going towards the door.

The whole gang is setting out in the basement and Jackie is on Hyde's lap. Everyone is looking at them with a smile, and Jackie and Hyde are both smiling. "This feels right." Hyde smiles and looks at Jackie. Everyone nods, "Man, I never thought I would say this, but it does feel right." Eric nods. "Yeah, I liked it because it was a total burn at first, but then I realized a good burn is never worth tearing us up!" Kelso holds up his beer. Everyone laughs and Jackie and Hyde kiss.


End file.
